The present invention relates to a strip for electrical connectors.
As is known, electrical connectors having the most disparate shapes and suitable for various types for electrical connection are already commercially available and are supplied loose, for individual application; one of the most popular electrical connectors is the terminal in which the stem is electrically insulated by PVC or nylon tubular sheets, and the present invention relates mainly to these.
The increasingly frequent use of automatic devices for applying connectors has led to the need to uniformly join said connectors with a strip-like configuration, so as to provide coils or ribbons which are easily insertable in the loading units of automatic application machines.
Some of the known solutions use a strip for insulated electrical connectors which is constituted by a plurality of insulated connectors arranged side by side and mutually joined by means of a ribbon which is formed monolithically with the insulating sleeve and consequently provides continuity despite offering the possibility of easily folding the strip.
With this type of arrangement, first of all there are considerable problems during pressing, since the joining ribbon and the sleeve must be formed monolithically, with consequent complications of the die, and secondly the automatic machine for applying the terminal must have blanking means to blank the ribbon during application.
Other solutions already in use entail the fixing for electrical connectors to a flexible strip with additional materials such as staples, adhesive tapes or glues, etcetera.